Multithreaded processors support execution of many processes occurring in parallel, such as using thread-level or process-level parallelism. For example, a multithreaded network processor may permit thousands of threads to simultaneously operate to process network traffic packets.
Generally, a stack region is allocated in memory for each thread. However, allocating memory for a large number of threads supported by a multithreaded processor can require a relatively large amount of memory, which occupies a significant amount of space on an integrated circuit (IC) comprising the multithreaded processor, and in some cases limits other functionality that may be implemented in the IC.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.